


punch

by hito_ritabi



Series: lingEr [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Conflict, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt : Someone throws a punch and hits your character instead of the intended target</p>
            </blockquote>





	punch

Someone throws a punch and hits your character instead of the intended target  
  


The crowded restaurant became suddenly silent when two fishermen arguing had started throwing fists at each other. Curious as to what they were fighting about, Hiero got up and wandered closer. Worried as to what may happen, Cyril got up and followed the white-haired boy's head as he disappeared into a crowd of much taller men.

 

The two men were arguing about something related to their catches, or their boats, something nautical, and nonsensical as far as Cyril was concerned.

 

“And your stup'd boat can't lick a days speed off my _Matila Sea_.” said one drunk, a man in his forties looking beefy, hairy and worn. He was dressed in several layers of dark colored clothing with a woven hat on his head.

 

The other drunk, of around the same age, but he was worse for wear in the wrinkle department and had a beer belly, scoffed at the man. “Like you think a hull that large can carry as much as a whale!” He snickered, stepping forward, “It's all like your wife, dry and bony down there!”

 

Hiero, by this point, had squirmed his way through the on-lookers to the front of the crowd. His sense of curiosity and why humans fought so much was too powerful for him to overcome, and left him often in situations he shouldn't be caught in. Standing there with his leather cloak on him, the hood down, his white hair caught the light of the chandelier lighting up the room from above.

 

Insulted, the hairy man threw got up and threw his table and the two began to throw punches. Groaning, and making gurgling noises as they did. The crowd around them kept adjusting where they stood, left, right, smaller, larger. Hiero, being as short as he was and not wanting to be pushed back in the crowd, kept getting pushed around by the other men.

 

It was a sight to behold two men fighting, a crowd starting to argue and cheer them on, gruffly goading them. The atmosphere around Hiero felt heavy and dark. He felt it close in, the air turn wet and icy. It was happening again, that haphazard feeling of the disease was overtaking his mind. His mouth felt like a lake, and his throat was dry and parched. He opened his mouth to gasp for air, the world around him becoming a foggy, hazy mess. The voices of the boisterous crow muddled together into an odd laughter.

 

His sight went black and white, seeing clouds of white like actual fog in the room. The humans appeared as dark shadowed figures, something like wolves hunting their prey at night. Hiero gasped and lurched forward toward the two men fighting. Cyril raised a brow, shifting his chin up higher to see what had come over his partner suddenly. Just through a hole in the crowd, Cyril saw the beer-belly man sock Hiero in the jaw. He sent the boy flying backwards into the crowd who yelped and began laughing. The men who caught Hiero as he tripped backward into them looked at his face, grinning like stupid idiots to see if he was okay.

 

Hiero's fangs caught the light of the chandelier. The men screamed suddenly, pushing Hiero back into the center and backed up. They began to scream incoherently, all of them, “Infected! Disease! Insanity! Get back or he'll get you!”

 

Cyril heard the screams and started pushing through the panicked crowd. “Get away from him!” They continued as Hiero was swinging his arm at any who got close to him, his black nails seeming like claws suddenly. His breathing was ragged and heavy, unsteady and wild. The two men that had been arguing backed up, trying to get away from him as quickly as possible.

 

Some people began to scream, “Quick kill him!”

 

“Don't touch him!” Cyril shouted, pushing his way through the last wave of people to the center. “Don't touch him!” He screamed louder, his voice echoing over theirs. The group watched in awe as Cyril went right up to Hiero, his arms held open wide, exposing his torso. “Shh, it's okay, little star. It's okay.”

 

“No!” Came Hiero's altered voice, something of a growl that vibrated his words harshly. “Be away! Kill you now.”

 


End file.
